


Mnemosyne

by heymachupicchu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymachupicchu/pseuds/heymachupicchu
Summary: 发生在5之后的故事





	1. Chapter 1

故事是这样开始的。

但丁和维吉尔离开很久以后的某天，莫里森给他打了个电话，说有人破门而入洗劫了但丁的事务所，把里头搞得一团糟，几天后邻居报了案，警察去了趟现场，把莫里森找过去做了笔录。

他半天说不出话。“……你认真的？”

莫里森在电话那头沉默了一会儿，他简直有点同情对方了。

“你愿意去看看吗？”莫里森问，“但丁好像认为如果他不在的话，你可以替他处理类似的意外。”

他很肯定但丁没说过这种话。他觉得莫里森的意思是，毕竟大家都说那是你亲叔叔啊。

当然他还是去了。夜里去的。

门大开着，门板摇摇欲坠地挂在门框上，他走进去，玻璃渣在皮靴底下吱嘎作响，过分的寂静使那声音显得异样。他捡起一个旧相框，擦掉灰尘，相片里的女人长着一张崔西的脸。他把它倒扣在桌上，望了望四周。

这感觉……很奇怪。

他只来过几次，对这里算不上熟。可能没人能自称对但丁的地盘很熟。

但这会儿他看着周围，觉得他一直在找的就是这样一个地方。

没人对他决定搬进去表现出惊讶。

他开口前姬莉叶就已经知道他要说什么了。“噢，我明白。我很高兴，”姬莉叶拥抱他，亲吻他的脸颊，“……我知道你可以照顾好自己。”她把一个想要溜走的孩子按回椅子上，要求对方把早餐吃完。“我爱你。”她匆忙地对他说。

“我也爱你。”他小声说。在她面前他总是很容易害羞。等餐厅终于安静下来，他们找出纸和笔，开始做购置家具和装修的计划。

确认他真打算这么干以后，莫里森上门拜访，把一叠文件扔在桌上，提醒他每年五月付房产税单。“这房子不在他名下，你知道的，有点身份上的问题。你可以照他的办。税单，表格，这些我可以帮忙处理，但你得自己出钱。”

“……他还缴税？”他拒绝相信。“他们怎么办到的？我是说，从他口袋里抢钱？”

“你还没跟他们打过交道，是吧？”

“我不会出的。”他坚定地说。

“行，咱们走着瞧。”

装修都是他自己干，因此花了不少时间。从技术上来说，两个半魔不太可能回得来。再说，他也觉得他们未必想回来。但谁知道呢，他还是给维吉尔准备了房间。

新家具送来那晚，他躺在维吉尔床上，关掉音乐，在黑暗中试着回忆他那陌生的父亲。奇怪的是，他先想到的是Urizen，然后才是 V。最后他承认，他没法想象维吉尔，他的父亲，真会像个人类一样平静地躺在这张床上沉入梦境。

连姬莉叶都认为这房子可以算是舒适的时候，他的钱包已经被掏空了。

生活渐渐步入正轨，事务所的电话开始频繁地响起来。

这个开头听起来实在是……好吧，直说吧，没什么意思，对吗？

但他此后的人生的确是从这里开始的。

期间发生了很多事，有趣的，荒谬的，令人兴奋的……那些经历让他搞明白了一件事：他为什么选择了这种生活，而不是其他任何一种生活。他在那时就已经找到了答案，尽管他当时不曾察觉。

后来——别管是多久后吧，反正那会儿他已经很享受那种生活了——某天早上，当他困顿地站在冰箱前，从里头拿出牛奶瓶时，听到了一声响亮的口哨声。

他懵了。

“哇哦。”那个意味着麻烦的声音说。

他一动不动地捏着牛奶瓶。过了几秒钟，他把瓶子放回冰箱，把杯子放在水槽边上，小心关上门，转过身来。

大厅正中，十字形的空间裂隙幽幽泛着蓝光，正缓缓合上。

但丁抱着手臂，满意地四下打量着。“简直是个惊喜，是不是，维吉尔？”

维吉尔站在离他更远一点的地方，谨慎地看着四周。

“……这跟我记得的不太一样，但丁。”维吉尔用一种奇特的，仿佛自言自语的语气轻声说。

他的心脏像是被什么东西轻轻刺了一下。

他不敢说自己准备好了。而当那道视线落在他身上时，他发现维吉尔也没准备好。

维吉尔望着他，就像第一次见到他。

但紧接着，从对方端详的眼神里，他明白了那种陌生是因为在过去这些年，对他来说如此漫长的时间里，他父亲很少，甚至可能从未想起过他。就好像维吉尔在走出这道裂隙前，根本没想到会就此跨入一个有他存在的世界。

他在想什么呢，他们确实是陌生人啊。

他们长久地注视对方。他觉得维吉尔是在说服自己眼下的场景是真实的。

他该多给维吉尔一点时间的，但当时那种沉默让他难以忍受了。

“维吉尔。”

于是维吉尔回应了他。

“你好，尼禄。”

不真实的感觉持续了大半天，然后他平静下来。

但丁赞赏了他的装修品味，紧接着就对他刷墙时漏掉了自己的卧室表达了不满。这怎么能怪他呢，他只进过一次但丁的卧室。他以为但丁会想保留点隐私。

他想过是不是应该搬出去，但丁及时地察觉了他的念头，建议他留下。

“除非你觉得我们打扰到你了。”但丁说。维吉尔坐在上午十点钟的阳光里啜了一口咖啡，盯着他们。

维吉尔脸上没什么表情。但不知怎么的，他还是领会到最好别就这个问题多做讨论。也许是通过维吉尔的气场。

“不，当然没有。”他故意惊讶地说，然后意识到自己很做作。

“那你也不会打扰到我们。”但丁说。

“好的，好的。”他赶紧表态，然后抱着牛奶桶想了一会儿，直到冰箱冒出的冷气让他想起自己应该把冰箱门关上。他觉得但丁可能没意识到这句话其实清楚地定义了“你”和“我们”，而这种隔阂感正是但丁极力试图淡化的，他叔叔不希望他感觉自己被一个小团体排斥在外。

所以但丁跟他的演技差不多拙劣。

至于维吉尔，嗯，在促进家庭成员关系这方面，维吉尔没帮上但丁什么忙。他父亲也许觉得不反对就是赞成了。

不过何必要假装事实不是这样呢？他们确实相处得像是因陌生而彬彬有礼的室友。当天晚上他做了饭，但丁和维吉尔表现得很感兴趣，但他打赌但丁其实更想吃披萨，而维吉尔想要胡椒瓶时只会对但丁开口。

那瓶子就在你儿子手边呢。他看着但丁倾身向前，够到胡椒瓶递给维吉尔。为了不让大家包括他自己感到尴尬，他只能装作被面前的食物吸引了。多一点胡椒和少一点胡椒对魔王的味蕾来说有差别吗？看来是有的。

我们这是在干什么啊，他想。

类似的事发生了几次后，他意识到其实只有他觉得尴尬。那两个人确实把对方看作自己物理意义上的延伸，如果他们自己或者对方可以办到的事，就没有理由对其他人开口。

后来他们看出了他的尴尬，于是就在找某个东西的时候故意先问他。妈的。

他们共处的时间不像他最初以为的那么多。一般来说但丁和维吉尔会在事务所里住一到两周，然后离开两到四周，有时他知道是因为委托，但更多时候毫无缘由。待在这里时，他们神态惬意，似乎很享受周围的一切，但这难免让他感到他们只把这里当作度假屋，而事实上在他看不见的地方他们还有另一种可以倾泻暴力的生活。

老实说，他搞不懂。他们到底想干嘛呢？

试图挽救过于冷淡的父子关系吗？他盯着维吉尔留在洗碗槽上的咖啡杯想。可是晚了点啊。

再说他也不觉得他们需要这个。

后来他试着从比较积极的角度来揣摩这件事。他自己对维吉尔的态度也不怎么自然。说到底，可能维吉尔跟他都没想好是不是应该让对方进入自己的生活，或者说对方是不是愿意参与到自己的生活。他们只能试试。你是某个人的儿子，是某个人的父亲，这多多少少……还是应该有点意义的。

也可能他们是在观察，以确定他是否需要他们……他该假设他们是如此有责任心的长辈吗？不，谢谢，还是算了。

总之，他们邀请他留下给他带来了困惑和困扰。

困惑是指他不明白他们为什么要这样做。在他希望靠近他们时，他们选择离开。是的，那时他们的确有充分的理由。他并非觉得自己对他们来说完全一文不值，但显然他也不值得特别关注。那么现在他们想从中得到什么呢？

至于困扰他的，他说不准那究竟是什么。

这个阶段持续得并不久。当然是相对而言的。

他终究还是习惯了。

某天早上他看见维吉尔拿着一张委托清单坐在沙发上，跟但丁商量着，“我们可以分头行动，中午碰面。”

“不。”但丁指着单子说，“这两个可以明天处理。”

这个提议显然不符合工作狂的行事准则。维吉尔皱眉。

他想，可能他们又有什么小活动，比如出去约会什么的。他从后面走过，偷偷瞄了一眼，有几个委托他正好顺路。

“喔，”他趴过去，靠在沙发背上，“我可以帮忙。”

“哪个？”维吉尔背对着他，把单子举起了一点。

“都可以。”

维吉尔噢了一声，转过脸来看着他。

他很难解释接下来发生的事。可能是因为维吉尔当时的眼神，有点好奇又有点不太确信，或者是那种若有所思的语气，要不就是……反正他知道自己脸红了。

然后他发现但丁那老东西在笑，这让他有点生气。有一小会儿，维吉尔盯着但丁不说话，他觉得维吉尔是在琢磨要不要在但丁头上插几根幻影箭。

“谢谢你，尼禄。”维吉尔把纸从中间对折，指着上半部分，“那么这些归你了。”

“哇哦，”但丁说，“你可真够残忍的，老哥。”

维吉尔抬了抬眉，那是他在维吉尔脸上看过的最接近得意的表情了。

于是他被一种突如其来的情绪击中了。

……承认吧，事实就是这样：那瞬间他感到很幸福。他清楚幸福感该是什么样，它真正出现的次数很少，但他的确尝过它的味道。

维吉尔离开前甚至对他短促地笑了笑。但丁揽着他的肩膀说他们欠他个人情，并用眼神暗示他应该在适当的时候向前任魔王要求回报。

等他独自待着时，清醒过来的他又有点恼怒，他怀疑他们中的谁对他使用了某种精神控制方面的技巧。要不然他怎么会突然认为他们很爱他？

他们一定操纵了他的思想！

这个想法在他晚上看到他们带给他的榛子蛋糕时变得更明确了。

起初，和维吉尔的对话总是让他不满意。他父亲愿意回答他大部分问题，但语言简单到简直枯燥。任何谈话维吉尔都选择用那种平铺直叙的方式，尽可能简短地讲述。从中他听不到维吉尔本人的看法，因为维吉尔只有兴趣陈述事实。他无法了解到他真正想了解的东西……那些会让人跟人彼此熟悉起来的东西。

他当然感到不满。从V那里他知道维吉尔在情感上并不迟钝，反而可以说是相当敏锐。他父亲完全有能力用语言表达情感。某天他突然醒悟过来，维吉尔确实办得到，如果情况迫使维吉尔非如此不可的话。

这并不是说他认为V当初是在利用他，他知道V在某种程度上确实是真实地表达了维吉尔的想法，至少是面对他的时候……不需要理由，反正他就是相信。但如果某天维吉尔像V那样对他说话，他应该立刻警惕，因为那意味着肯定有地方出了问题。

大概一两年后，这种交流方式的好处才显现出来。

他终于可以说自己对维吉尔有所了解了。这种了解是真实的，因为维吉尔告诉他的所有细节都是真实的，某件事怎样发生，维吉尔做了什么选择，它怎样结束，产生了什么影响，他都了解了，其中没有掺杂任何来自维吉尔本人的评价和偏见。他用自己的眼睛看到了世界是怎样在维吉尔眼前徐徐展开的。

当这些片段积累得足够多以后，某天他突然领悟了维吉尔的思考方式。为什么那时你选择战斗？因为敌人就在那里。这种回答放在一开始他是不会理解的，他只会觉得维吉尔在敷衍他。

但令人遗憾的是事实就是如此，让维吉尔去行动的理由就是这样简单。

于是后来的那些对话常让他体会到一种钝痛，尽管谈话本身依然显得漫不经心。但他知道那种疼痛不能表露出来，不然他就会失去倾听更多的权利。这还仅仅只是冰山一角，他想，还有更多故事被掩盖在海水之下。

坏处也是显而易见的，他渴望更了解维吉尔的念头在这个过程中被鼓励了。他始终在思考他的父亲，下意识地捕捉维吉尔的每个瞬间。我想了解他，他愿意被我了解。而且我能了解他。这种渴望强烈得几乎令他感到痛苦。他越是了解他的父亲，就越是意识到他父亲对他的吸引。

但总的来说，他是快乐的。

当他们的相处终于有了点家人的样子以后，出于某种可能所有人都已经心知肚明的原因，大家都没有再进一步的打算了。

他不知道他们是什么时候察觉到的，连他自己都不是很确定那是什么时候发生的。它像个幽灵在他心里盘旋，某天突然显出了形体。

但这没有损害到他的快乐。到这个时候他已经清楚他们爱他，他们不可能再放弃他。他有权爱他的父亲，也有权决定爱他父亲的方式。他身上流淌着来自维吉尔的恶魔之血，它召唤他去战斗，去夺取，它使他确信被渴求之物存在的意义就是在将来某天被他占据。

如果这使他们困扰，那么这是他们自己需要解决的问题。

那段时间还发生了一件值得记录的事。即便是以但丁和维吉尔的标准来看，那都称得上是一段奇遇。

当那三只HellAntenora的尸体消散，露出其后黑雾缭绕的洞口时，他没犹豫就走了进去。当然，他之所以如此镇定，是因为他不知道接下来他会站在陡峭的悬崖边，瞪着一片沟壑纵深的灰色荒原。

浅紫色的天空下，一条巨大的裂谷横在他面前，空气中有充沛的魔力。他望了望身后，跟所有故事一样，来时的路消失了。

他花了半个月走出那片山区，期间应付了三波潮水般涌来的恶魔。接下来他考察了魔界不同区域的植被生长情况，找到了几种口味可以接受的果实。

前期的战斗稍嫌乏味，敌人的实力与它们表现出来的愤怒不成正比。他认为自己是从荒凉的边缘地带逐渐接近某个区域中心，因为这种情况越来越频繁地出现：敌人评估了他的实力，选择转身离去。这表示敌人的智力水平有所提升。

但也有可能完全相反，更高等级的恶魔究竟是生活在社群中心还是外缘，这取决于恶魔社会的阶级构成，目前他对此一无所知。

当然大多数恶魔仍无法容忍被他闯入领地的挑衅。越来越多的恶魔认出了他，叫出了他祖父的名字。在与它们的交锋中，通过它们怒气冲冲的咒骂，他发现了几件有意思的事。

当它们提到斯巴达之子时，往往特指但丁，尽管事实上维吉尔在魔界待得更久。对此他有些感慨，但他相信这已经不困扰维吉尔了。可能吧。至少他希望如此。

而在Urizen事件后的这些年里，两兄弟在魔界获得了某种地位，并得到了大多数原住民不情不愿的承认。它们的语气让他觉得两兄弟是种类似魔王的存在……尤其是维吉尔，这种情况下它们一般会点名维吉尔。这让他感觉微妙，但细想之后又承认真相确实与之相当接近。

他听说两兄弟至今仍以固定的频率巡视魔界，事实上还相当频繁，这正好印证了他的猜测。还有就是他降落的这个地区离维吉尔的势力范围很远，以至于那些宵小之辈有胆量倾吐自己的想法。

它们对斯巴达的后人实在有太多不满。

“……又一个斯巴达！”那只巨型蜘蛛愤怒地吐着毒气，“卑鄙的叛徒！既然你们选择了那些懦弱的虫子，为什么还要回来？”

“因为你们不能阻止我们来。”他把剑插入它的眼睛。

他还遇到了一个很特别的家伙。它隐匿于黑暗中，从它掠过他身边时带起的空气流动，他判断它移动的方式跟蛇女差不多。它是唯一一个没有表现出丝毫攻击欲的恶魔。它认出了斯巴达的血脉，询问谁是他的父亲。

“你为什么想知道他的名字？”他好奇地问。

“如果不知道你的父亲是谁，我怎么能知道你是什么样的人？”

他猜这个恶魔可能是在遵循某种古老的价值观。他告诉了它，并展示了一点幽默感。

“维吉尔，至少他本人是这么说的。”

就在那时他突然意识到维吉尔其实从未说过自己是他父亲。

“啊……”它用叹息在空旷的洞穴里制造出隆隆回音，“……那么传言是真的了。”

“什么传言？”

“他有过一个儿子。”

他安静了片刻。

“是的，他有一个儿子。”他纠正它，“你看到了。”

“你并不像那个儿子。”

“为什么？”

“据说它很弱小，据说……”它的声音渐低，“……它死了。”

他们都沉默了好一阵。他看出来它爱卖关子，也意识到它其实已经准备好告诉他更多故事。老实说，这是相当有诱惑力的提议。但以他的标准来看，这已经等于引诱他背叛他的父亲。

“你已经看到事实了。”最后他说。

“是的。”它又沉吟了一会儿。它可能有点失望，他认为它恐怕是太孤单太想要跟人说话了。

突然，它的语气又振作起来。“那么，维吉尔之子，告诉我，命运为什么把你送来这里？你是有事在身，还是无意来此？你是想寻求冒险，还是想为你和你父亲的敌人带去灾难？”

草。

他瞬间兴奋起来。

他爱这个剧本。

离开那之后，他见到了火山喷发的末日景象。天空赤红，大地震动，火山口咆哮着喷溅出岩浆，浓烟滚滚腾起，整个世界都在颤栗，仿佛有巨兽要从禁锢了它千万年的牢笼里挣脱出来。

还有花。盛开的野花，每一朵都那么精巧，在苍白的天空下宣示着奇迹般的美丽。它们漫山遍野，像一块块鲜艳的毯子披在荒凉的高原上，开在阴暗的山谷罅隙里，那种浓烈而奔放的美与它们之外的整个世界的阴郁、坚硬形成强烈的对比。

当然还有战斗，永不停息的战斗，他被点燃了，即使是在睡梦中，他的喉咙也都渴望着鲜血……

……他站在高地上眺望悬崖，溪涧，远方的原野，地平线上的峰峦。狂暴的风从他周围吹散血的气息。这就是被他父亲当作故乡的地方吗？

最后他回来了，七个月后。就那么回来了，他搞不清楚。突然间，他发现自己站在熙熙攘攘的街头，在某个离家很远的城市。路人纷纷侧目，对他肮脏过头的衣着指指点点。他盯着太阳直到双目刺痛，终于相信这是真的，然后找到一个公用电话亭。

他发现自己身无分文，犹豫过后，他从路人口袋里顺了几个硬币。拨号码时，他忧虑地意识到刚才的行为可能意味着自己的道德水平已经严重降低了。

“太好了，你们在家。”他干巴巴地说，“我身上没钱。你能请维吉尔来接我吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔界抹布设定，Vergil生N

15:04

“不可思议。”他往嘴里送了勺圣代。

他们刚从银行出来，一位女士在办公室里接待了他们。他听维吉尔就数笔债券和基金的收益情况跟对方沟通了将近二十分钟，然后要求把他添加为账户的共同持有人。离开银行前维吉尔取了些现金，分成两半，把其中一叠递给他。那一下他找到了幼时从维吉尔手里领糖果的感觉。 

“你居然有钱。”他半是惊讶，半是懊恼地意识到维吉尔又加了一分，尽管这使他们避免了不得不跟晚辈借钱的窘境。

这会儿他们面对面坐在一家连锁快餐店里，一人面前放着一杯草莓圣代。点单时维吉尔有瞬间迟疑，他坚持要一人来一份。“说好要分享一切嘛，老哥。”甜品端来后维吉尔在他催促的眼神里尝了一口，然后就把杯子往前一推，表示自己要退出这种无聊的游戏。

“你对自己财务状况缺乏关注的程度也令我感到不可思议。”

“我一直以为你的志向在魔界。”

“所以我更有必要确保自己在人界的行动不会因某些愚蠢的原因受阻，比如你经常让自己陷入的那种贫穷。你该想到的，当初你们跟V收钱的态度可不含糊。”

“别记恨那个了，你明明知道只要报出名字我甚至愿意倒贴。”

维吉尔显然准备对他是否有经济能力进行倒贴提出质疑。

“那么，我们很有钱吗？”他咬着塑料勺子，抢在那之前发问。

“很遗憾，那是应急资金，我不打算动用。再说这些年的行情实在是……算了，这超过你的理解能力了。恐怕你得尽快开始老本行。明天我们做点规划。”维吉尔停了一下。“把勺子从嘴里拿出来。”

他哦了一声。接下来他们都没再说话。他把圣代吃完，维吉尔把自己那杯推过来。他舀起草莓粒，盯着它看了一会儿，把它送进嘴里，小心咀嚼着。这是九月末的下午，工作日，快餐店里没几个人，音乐很轻，刚好盖过食客的窃窃私语。阳光从落地玻璃窗照进来，给维吉尔的发丝染上柔软的金色光晕。

维吉尔注视了他很长一段时间，然后往外看去。

快餐店外是个小广场，玻璃墙把路人和他们隔成两个世界。有个小女孩抓着一把氢气球，大笑着从他们面前跑过去，扑进父亲怀里。然后是两个肤色黝黑穿露脐短裙的年轻女孩，手牵着手，脸上露出快活的神情。接下来是一对边走边亲吻对方的情侣。

维吉尔的视线慢慢穿过他们，看向广场另一头，一群鸽子在喷泉边啄食路人投喂的饼干屑，石楠花开在广场边缘的小花坛里。天空是明亮的浅蓝色，有鱼鳞状的云。

圣代吃完了，塑料杯底剩下一圈白色的痕迹。他把两个空杯子叠在一起。

“别管他们了，维吉尔。”他说。“你弟弟在这里。”

维吉尔回过头，盯着他看了一会儿。“当我同意回来时，我是认真的。”

“那个我知道。”

维吉尔询问地扬起眉。

“你在看他们。看得太认真了。”

“你指尼禄？”

“我指这里的每样东西。”他看了看柜台，琢磨着要不要再去买两个圣代。“当然也包括尼禄。但他的情况有点不同，现在我还说不准。以前我挺喜欢他，但你知道的，一个儿子……你那是什么表情？我至少是个比你像样得多的父亲好吗？”

维吉尔嘴角浮起一抹微笑。“我相信你是个比我称职的父亲。”

他没接腔。

“事实上，我也更希望他是你的儿子。”维吉尔说。

某种东西引起了他的警觉。他相信对方是故意让他听出来的。所以他们终于要谈这个了吗？关于尼禄？

刚到魔界时有次他无意提起尼禄，他哥哥表现得完全不记得这么个人。于是此后他几乎不问，维吉尔也从来不提。他以为既然他们决定回来，维吉尔肯定对此有所准备。他哥总不致于真忘了自己有个儿子吧？但六个小时前当他们走出次元裂隙，发现事务所里竟然站着一个活生生的儿子时，维吉尔罕见地踌躇了。

“简直是个惊喜，是不是，维吉尔？”

维吉尔把他的挖苦照单全收：“……这跟我记得的不太一样，但丁。”

然后就出现了这样一幕：他的哥哥和侄子隔着半个房间打量彼此，眼神都很陌生。谁都能看出他们的确是父子。他能想象的任何一种重逢都比那温馨。

接下来他跟尼禄聊了一会儿天，谈话不可避免地出现了冷场，但维吉尔一直不暗示他告辞。维吉尔看看这里，望望那里，显得对每件装饰都有极大兴趣。这就是说我正考虑某件事，请应付一下这个。这个是指你儿子吗？

期间尼禄的视线一直追随着维吉尔。在沉默酝酿成尴尬前，维吉尔突然朝他们看过来，与此同时尼禄开了口。尼禄说我得去趟超市，家里没准备你们的东西。那份恰到好处的亲切让他感慨，这可真是维吉尔的儿子啊。维吉尔看了看他，他用眼神表示回头你得解释，于是维吉尔用只有他能看懂的方式笑了笑，对尼禄说下次我们会先打个电话。

所以现在，他并不想把这话题进行下去。这么多年过后，生活已经给够他教训。突然之间，他强烈地希望维吉尔接下来要告诉他的是一段装点了冒险经历的风流韵事，或是一场短暂燃烧过的狂热爱情，尽管在很长一段时间里这些都是他拒绝接受的。但当然不会。就跟维吉尔无数次对他做过的那样，他哥哥现在按着他的头，把他推到一扇紧闭的门前，把他的手压在门把上，用眼神要求他打开。他知道那后面会有他不想看到的东西。

“你好像不怎么喜欢他。”他用漫不经心的口气说。

“谈不上喜欢不喜欢。”维吉尔也用很随意的口气回答。“他出生在我还叫Angelo的时候，我没期待过他，对他后来的情况一无所知，直到你告诉我。”

他觉得这个开头还行，然后维吉尔就让他等了差不多半分钟。他动了动脖子。“要说就说完，别吊胃口。”

他们看着对方，就像坐在黑暗里等待戏剧开演的观众，慢慢地灯光从无到有，舞台渐渐亮起来，他察觉到维吉尔身上起了微妙的变化，有种难以形容的东西在维吉尔眼睛里游移。

维吉尔很快讲了几段话。

在被称为Angelo的时期，维吉尔偶尔是清醒的。维吉尔说自己第一次对那孩子有印象，是听它们提到他的儿子死了。维吉尔当然没什么感觉，他根本不知道自己有过一个儿子。从那时起他就相信那个孩子死了。

据说那孩子出生后有段时间跟Angelo在一起，维吉尔不记得，至少不是清楚地记得。见到尼禄的魔人形态后维吉尔想起一个画面，过去维吉尔以为那是幻觉，但现在看来也许是真的。在一个很暗的房间里，维吉尔像Urizen那样坐着，尼禄在他脚边，个头很小，有翅膀，蓝色皮肤，金色瞳孔，差不多就是他们见过的半魔。当维吉尔去摸那个孩子时，那孩子咬住了他的手指。

这个孩子的出生必定让它欣喜若狂。但很快出现了谁都没料到的情况，年幼的半魔退化成了人类，变得很虚弱，而且越来越糟。它们做了很多尝试，包括用数量惊人的魔力喂养他，但都没用。它们判断问题出在他的人类血统上。最后它们认为他没资格活下去了。维吉尔听过他被杀死的过程。它们随手拿了块黑布把尸体一裹，丢弃的位置靠近一座被认为已经废弃的传送门。后面的事没法确认，反正他证明了自己是个不死的半魔，传送门的那部分算是个奇迹，维吉尔不知道是什么力量启动了它，能确定的是那扇门启动后可以通往佛杜那。

然后维吉尔盯着两人之间的空杯子，表示自己说完了。

他等了一会儿，维吉尔没再开口，像是还在想着故事的一部分。他只得猜测维吉尔是否省略了什么。

他犹豫着。“你知道那是怎么回事吗？他变回了人类？”

他从一丝细微的表情变化里明白了自己即便没有正中靶心，至少也瞄对了方向。

他突然有个古怪的念头：他是在刺探维吉尔的隐私。之所以说这个念头古怪，是因为他从不认为维吉尔该有隐私。他哥哥在他面前必须是赤裸的。但现在，他为自己居然正在提问感到喉咙发紧。我并不想问下去，我不想知道啊，是维吉尔自己想说。

而且维吉尔已经在回答了。“我想他只能从母体汲取魔力。像是寄生。”

他过了一会儿才反应过来。“它们没想到？”

“后来它们也许猜到了，但那个母体已经被派了其他用场，这等于是将他们剥离了。他们之间原本有种特殊的联系，它们没注意到。现在那种联系不存在了，它们当然也就检验不出来。

“关于她你还知道什么？”

“听过些传闻，没去求证过。”维吉尔的视线移向远处。

于是他明白维吉尔突然间又不想谈了。

他们沉默了一会儿。

“你认为我该去搞清楚吗？”维吉尔用嘲弄的语气问。

“我认为我们应该把老家收拾出来。”他用尽可能诚恳的态度说。

维吉尔冷笑。“你认为我不能当好一个父亲？”

他认为直到再次看见尼禄的瞬间，维吉尔才意识到尼禄仍能让自己联想起过去的不快。 “知道你现在提起他的口气像什么吗？”他耐心地说。“像几十年前面对你讨厌的肉桂卷：它让我恶心，但我可以让其他人看不出来，我甚至还会主动多吃几口。”

“但我已经决定要试试看了。请接受这件事。”

要么就解决它，要么就适应它。这让他体会到熟悉的无力感。荒谬的是这瞬间他还意识到，他不想看到维吉尔把注意力放在除他之外的任何人身上，但维吉尔说自己对尼禄的人生毫无参与感，又让他产生了一种古怪的情绪。他回想着那个孩子追逐维吉尔的眼神，维吉尔可能用同样的眼神追逐过他们的父亲。那也是维吉尔的血亲。

但他又想起小时候的一幕，他躺在沙发上，枕着维吉尔的大腿听对方念出书上的内容。维吉尔只喜欢听他回答。如果他讲得太快，声音太吵，维吉尔就会揉揉他的头，接下来他就可以安静十分钟。维吉尔的手指蹭过他头顶总让他感到很舒服。

他想知道尼禄是否对自己人生的最早阶段有过一星半点的印象。据说有些人能记得那时候的事，某个片段，甚至是眨眼那么快的某个瞬间，它们偶尔被记忆的洪流推上水面，就像黑暗中的点点光斑。

“既然这样，关于我们最开始的讨论，我必须说实话了。”他慢条斯理地说。“我不喜欢他，从来都不。我不想让他进入我的生活。他打扰到我了。请接受这件事。”

维吉尔微微一笑。“爱不会因为分享而减少，你向来不懂这个道理，正好现在可以开始学。”

“你到底想干什么？”他看着对方。

“爱他。成为他的父亲。”维吉尔也看着他。“当然是和你一起，既然你已经是。”

他们有很长一段时间都没再吭声。然后维吉尔站起来。“走了。”

16:01

他们在街头蹓跶了一阵，天空突然聚起乌云，很快下起暴雨。他们站在一家花店的屋檐下避雨，水滴溅在他们脸上，他们瞧了瞧对方，尽管仍没消气，他还是觉得应该吻维吉尔。没多久太阳又出来了，他们去公园喂了鸽子。晚上他们在一家披萨店吃了饭，然后决定去看电影。

入场前他买了爆米花和汽水，收银员兴致盎然的眼神从他飘向维吉尔。他也朝那边看了一眼，他那已经成为全场焦点的哥哥正站在一台夹娃娃机前，用认真到诡异的眼神打量金属吊钩，显然是在惊讶人类的愚蠢。他承认这个穿着黑色衬衣的家伙非常迷人，心情也突然好起来。“我男朋友。”他主动说。收银员笑了，然后问他是否愿意给某个慈善机构捐一块钱，他说当然可以，他愿意捐两块。她把零钱找给他，送给他两张红色贴纸，祝他度过一个愉快的夜晚。

他把爆米花纸桶塞到维吉尔怀里，顶着对方“你可以试试看”的眼神把贴纸贴在维吉尔胸口。维吉尔面无表情地看了他很久，但最后还是一言不发地跟他进了放映厅。影片还有五分钟开始，他们在最后一排坐下，远离其他人。

维吉尔把爆米花桶放在腿上，直视正在播放广告的大荧幕。“每分钟你都在刷新我对你愚蠢程度的认识。”

“别说这种蠢话了。”他喝了一口汽水，把吸管凑到维吉尔嘴边。“我也爱你。”

维吉尔盯着吸管。“来嘛。”他催促。维吉尔凑上去，谨慎地吸了一口，就好像那是HellAntenora喷出的毒液。他注意到维吉尔把饮料含在嘴里，过了一会儿才咽下去，滚动的喉结让他感到有点热。他刚想说点什么，周围突然变暗了。

片头音乐响起来的瞬间，他想起过去自己在这儿看过同一部电影。

“我们的时间已经多到必须浪费在这上头了吗？”女主角跟男配角在头等舱的吧台搭上话以后，维吉尔盯着大荧幕问他。

“嗯。”他也盯着大荧幕，往嘴里塞了颗爆米花。“等下告诉你为什么。”

五分钟后维吉尔叹了口气。“还是现在就告诉我吧。”

“好吧。”他把爆米花桶从维吉尔腿上拿起来，放在旁边的空位上。“本来该在高潮部分的。”维吉尔稍微靠过来了一点，手臂搭在他背上。他们就这么吻起来。他手指插进维吉尔的头发，从对方嘴唇上尝到了爆米花的焦糖味。闪动的荧幕在他们周围投下明明灭灭的光影。

+1 day 08:39

他坐起来。街上传来隐约的人声，空气里有丝丝凉意。有一小会儿，记忆出现了空白。窗帘关着，屋子一片昏暗，他看见了搭着衣服的椅子，靠墙的衣柜，通往浴室的门。是他的房间。

他记得自己梦到了维吉尔。他们躺在这张床上，夜里下了场雨，他们被吵醒，维吉尔靠近他，他们接吻，和着雨声慢吞吞地做爱。梦境极其逼真，枕头有灰尘的气味，维吉尔潮湿的呼吸闻起来像雨水，仿佛还萦绕在他鼻间。

浴室门被拉开，有光。灯光熄灭，维吉尔穿着一条宽松的黑色长裤从里面走出来。

房间里有股霉味，像是长久无人居住的屋子里特有的那种气味。他一动不动地望着对方。维吉尔俯下身来看了看他，有沐浴乳的香味飘过来。

“但丁。”维吉尔摸了摸他的下巴。

他迟钝地嗯了一声。

维吉尔走开了。

哗啦一声，阳光毫无预兆地泼洒进来。

他呆了一下，突然清醒。哦，昨晚他们摸进了他的房间，在浴室一通瞎搞，然后在这张好多年前的旧床单上凑合了一晚。

他捂着眼睛倒回床上。“维吉尔！”他大叫。“第一个早上，对你弟弟温柔点！”

维吉尔按住他肩膀，一声招呼都不打就骑了上来，马上就把他蹭硬了。“妈的，你这是强奸。”他在维吉尔扒开自己裤子时气愤地说，并半真半假地推搡对方表示抗拒。他哥哥也很配合地拍了他大腿一巴掌。“老实点。”魔王沉着脸呵斥。他们的身体都还留着凌晨的记忆，他在维吉尔往下坐时故意往上一顶，这下应该是有够刺激的，维吉尔立刻绷紧了小腿，仰头发出一声短促的气音。他们停了一下，维吉尔动起来。汗水很快沿着维吉尔的脖子滑落下来，他捏着对方的腰，盯着腹肌上的汗珠，被强烈的快感冲得头晕。“我要求每天早上都这样，不然我拒绝起床。”他说。事后他们磨磨蹭蹭地洗了个澡，刮胡子时他听到维吉尔关上门出去了。

+1day 09:51

屋子里弥漫着咖啡味，尼禄的声音从厨房传来。

“喔，我不知道它们还吃素。”

“它们不吃，但它是个例外。Corpseflower的叶片里有种物质能刺激它们的神经，让它们产生兴奋感。”

这话题可真谨慎呐。他走进厨房。“聊什么呢？”

维吉尔穿着他昨天选的另一件衬衣，坐在窗边喝咖啡。尼禄靠在料理台上，看到他来，从篮子里取出面包。“来点吗？”

“谢谢。”他也靠在料理台上等着。

“Corpseflower，我养的那个。”维吉尔说。

他想了想才记起那是什么。好多年前的事了，那会儿他们刚到魔界没多久。他不喜欢那个，他也不觉得维吉尔那算是在养它。不过从尼禄的反应来看，这孩子理解的跟它完全不是一码事。他希望尼禄还记得Urizen长什么样，别以为他爸说的是拿塑料水壶给一盆马鞭草浇水。

“加芝士吗？”尼禄把面包丢进烤箱，问他。

“越多越好，谢谢。”他看了看厨房里各色各样的小工具。“你都自己做饭？”

“大多数时候吧。”

“天呐。”他转头对维吉尔说，然后看着尼禄。“太棒了。以后我能点菜吗？”

“这个，”尼禄切芝士的动作停顿了一下，“我想跟你们说件事。”

“哦，你想搬出去。”他飞快地说。

尼禄拆开一袋熏肉，声音出乎他意料的镇定。“我在考虑这件事。我很高兴你们回来，但我想你们也许需要点时间来适应。我看中个地方，离这里走路只要十分钟。我们还是可以每天碰面，我是说，如果你们愿意。”尼禄笑了。“每天做饭肯定不行，但偶尔可以。”

说完尼禄背过身去，开始在冰箱里找东西。

有一小会儿，他想说他完全同意。就在走进厨房的那一刻，他还想着要找个抽屉把尼禄塞进去，锁起来，钥匙丢进下水道冲走。他当然是认真的。但不知怎么，就因为这番话，他心里涌起了一种奇怪的情绪。

他第一次用不带任何感情色彩的眼神打量尼禄。

然后他看了看维吉尔。在尼禄说话那会儿，维吉尔往咖啡杯里加了一点牛奶，现在他哥哥正低着头，观察两种液体在杯子里相互交融。自然而然地，他想起他们之间最后发生在魔界的那场战斗。他们拖拖拉拉，于是它姗姗来迟。但它终于还是发生了。

这孩子跟他们完全不一样。

但看着尼禄时，他的确能看到维吉尔的影子，甚至是他自己的影子。他想起第一次见到尼禄时所感应到的微妙联系，他从楼顶注视在恶魔间闪现的人影。他能闻出来这是另一个和他血脉相连的人，是维吉尔的儿子。那时他觉得自己是在注视一个突然袭来的噩梦，一个行走在阳光下的幽灵。

一个儿子。

他在两个选择中犹豫不决，摇摆不定。快吧，时间很紧，咖啡杯和冰箱里都没什么大秘密。理智告诉他应该顺应冲动，情感告诉他应该保持清醒。在搞清楚自己到底做了什么决定前，他已经听到了自己的声音。在因阳光而明亮的厨房里，它显得轻松愉快，饱含热情。

我想你该留下来。

话一出口他就知道自己一定会后悔。不过既然已经起了头，他就只能说下去。于是接下来这句话他说得不是很诚恳，但应付场面还是够了。

“除非你觉得我们打扰到你了。”


End file.
